


I'll Be There

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Venom isn't sleeping and Quiet wants to help him. She soon finds out why and it's not what she thought at all.





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more VQuiet! Got inspired by a topic I lightly covered in my most recent VQuiet fic, Geronimo.  
> This is wicked fluffy/cheesy but meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Quiet had first noticed Venom's inability to sleep peacefully during one of her first missions out in the field with him. The way he had jolted himself awake while taking a simple short nap had caught her attention but he shook off her expression of questioning. These instances would only increase as they spent time together more and more and as she developed feelings for the mercenary, it really had begun to concern her. She chalked it up to bad dreams, being no newcomer to them herself, they came naturally with a life filled with nothing but war. The dream about her too realistically reliving her being set ablaze at the hospital in Cyprus seemed to be her mind's favorite, much to her dismay.  

Venom never allowed himself more than short naps while out in the field and only when his body would scream at him to do so. Quiet would watch over him while making sure they wouldn't have any unwanted visitors and to make sure he was going to be okay while he slept. The flights back home to Mother Base were different though, Venom wouldn't sleep during those times, he only worked on his iDroid. Once Quiet had noticed this about him, her concern only grew for him. Did he ever sleep besides those short naps? 

When the two of them had started a relationship together Quiet would visit his quarters but never stay the night as to avoid raising a panic from her being away from her cell. The idea of setting everybody off would make her smirk but she always reasoned with herself that it's best to leave and avoid that situation.  

Tonight though she had made up her mind to stay the night to make sure the man she loved was properly sleeping at night. Let the guards panic, if they haven't noticed her gone by now it's their fault anyway. She could imagine that whenever she left early Venom would just continue to sit at his desk with his phantom cigar and do paperwork and iDroid work all night and she wanted to put an end to it. 

It was now typically around the time Quiet would leave but she continued to sit on Venom's bed as he sat at his desk. The two would share nights like this, her relaxing on his bed while he worked, music softly playing in the background, just enjoying each other's company. Venom looked up at her and quirked a brow towards her, noticing that she was still in his room and not saying goodbye. 

"Not that I mind, but isn't this usually when you go back so I don't have multiple soldiers go into a frenzy due to you being missing?" He said to her, a slight smirk on his lips. Quiet returned the smirk and shrugged her shoulders, lying down on his bed on her stomach, facing him with her head in her hands. This amused Venom further, he really did enjoy her spunk and sassiness she'd show on a few occasions.  

"Staying a little longer then?" He asked her, fully interested in her intentions now. She was truly a captivating woman to Venom and he looked her over, enjoying her playful pose on his bed. Smiling at him, Quiet sat up to move herself to the pillows at the head of his bed and turned back towards him, making sure he was still watching her. She let her hair down from her staple ponytail and rested herself against one of the pillows on her side. She pulled back the blankets from the spot next to her and patted it, her green eyes staring right into his lone blue eye. Venom's mouth went dry at her beckoning pose and he slowly stood up from his desk to make his way over to the bed. Kicking off his boots, Venom got into his bed hesitantly, unsure of where Quiet was trying to go with this.  

To Venom's surprise, Quiet simply rested her head on his chest after she flicked the overhead light off, leaving the two of them in the silent darkness.  

 _Does she want to sleep here tonight?_ Venom had thought to himself, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. _That's fine but I still have more work to do. I'll let her cuddle for now but then I'll get back to work._ He sat up to remove his shirt, having Quiet move back for a moment to give him the space needed to do so, and then he rested back down into the bed. Returning to her position with her head tucked underneath his chin, Quiet smiled against the warmth of his skin. They had never really done something like this before and she found it exciting to be more intimate with him. 

She lightly traced her fingers against his chest and stomach, feeling the raised skin of his scars but still earning a content sigh from above her head. The feeling of his hand running through her hair was a feeling she had never known she wanted until now. Quiet could definitely get used to doing something like this with him more often. 

\--- 

Venom was getting restless.  

While he was enjoying their moment of cuddling, he really needed to get back to work. They had been like this for awhile and he was ready to get out of bed now.  

Venom breathed in deeply and moved away from Quiet.  

Or at least attempted to. 

She suddenly gripped him tightly, keeping him in place. Letting out a grunt, Venom looked down at her, bewildered by her actions. 

"Quiet..." He mumbled down to her, trying to get her to look at him in the darkness of his quarters. "I have more work to do." Her only response was to hold him tighter and press him down onto the bed further. 

"I mean it, Quiet." He said to her, a little more harshly this time. Quiet slowly removed herself from him and sat back onto the bed. Light emitted back into the room from Venom hitting the switch as he sat up. Quiet could see it in his lone eye that he was very tired and it frustrated her that he wouldn't just give in to sleep. She'd be here for him if anything bad happened and she wished she could just say it to him. 

Surprising Venom, she suddenly straddled him and stared down into his eye. He could see the pleading look in her expression and knew that she was trying to get him to rest. Venom knew what he did to himself and he hated seeing this look across her stunning features. He sighed deeply and slowly nodded his head. 

 _Just a short nap. That's it. That's all that's needed._  

\--- 

The two of them had drifted off to sleep after some time. Quiet had fallen asleep curled away from Venom and he had slept on his back, the position he was left in once Quiet had removed herself from him. What Venom had intended to be a short nap had turned into him fully falling asleep for the night.  

The room was fully silent and the two had seemed to be sleeping peacefully until Quiet was jolted awake when Venom suddenly sat up in bed, breathing heavily.  

Concerned that he had had a bad dream, Quiet attempted to put her arms around him only to have them shoved away. She had felt sweat on his skin from the brief moment she had touched him and she was now sitting away from him, trying to give him space. Flipping the covers off of the bed, Venom abruptly got out of bed to rush to the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him.  

 _Oh no... Fuck!_  She thought to herself, staring at the bathroom door. Perhaps she was dead wrong in trying to make him sleep. Regret and shame quickly rushed over her and she ignored her current feelings knowing that she needed to be there for Venom right now. 

Through the door, Quiet could hear the sound of vomiting and now this situation was becoming alarming to her. 

 _What did I do?!_  

She herself got out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom door. Creaking it open, she now saw Venom sitting on the bathroom floor, his head cradled in his hands. 

Quiet knelt down before him and ran a hand through his hair, mindful of the shrapnel as always. He let out a muffled sound at the touch and he slouched forward against her body, his forehead resting against her shoulder and neck. She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back in soothing motions. She ignored the smell of the vomit emitting from the toilet and let out soft hums to comfort Venom. 

The only noises in the room at that moment were her humming and Venom's heavy breathing against the skin of her chest, which fortunately slowed over time to a much more natural breathing state. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft smile to let him know she was there for him. It made her heart ache that she couldn't give him words of comfort during this rough moment for him. 

"I know you've been concerned about my sleeping habits lately." He rasped out to her and she brushed some hair out of his face, ignoring the smell of vomit on his breath. Breathing in deeply, Venom continued with his words. "There's a reason I can't sleep for too long." 

Quiet nodded her head to portray that understood him. 

 _I know. The dreams can be rough. I'm just foolish for not thinking they could be_ this _rough for you._  

"But it's not because of the dreams." 

She stopped nodding, confused by his statement. 

"I know it's natural for people like us to suffer from the terrible dreams. I do have them from time to time with my short naps but that's not the case for why I don't sleep fully at night or whenever." 

Quiet's hand motions with his hair had now come to a full stop and she was staring intently down at him hanging onto his every word. What was it then if it wasn't the dreams? It had her baffled. 

"...It's because of the coma." 

Her eyes went wide at his words and she felt like a complete fucking _moron_ for not thinking of this sooner. She felt the shame and regret rise in her again and the feeling of the beginnings of tears burned at the corners of her eyes. 

"...I was asleep for so long that now whenever I go into a deep sleep... I'm actually..." He cut himself off, looking away from her. Quiet nodded her head, trying to urge him further, her expression soft to show him that it's okay. 

"I'm...  _scared_ I won't wake up again for a very long time." He mumbled and then let out a rumble of a short laugh at his words and he shook his head. "Big Boss... _Scared_. And of _sleepin_ _g_ too..." 

Shaking her head quickly, Quiet moved to wrap her arms around him again and gripped him tightly. He turned his head to press against her neck and let out another sigh. He felt bad for not telling her sooner but he also wasn't someone who went around telling everybody all of his personal details. Having her respond this way to him definitely helped though, and he felt content being here with her on his bathroom floor. 

Relaxing his body weight against her, Venom slowly closed his eyes. Quiet had gone back humming and running one of her hands through his hair again. 

After a few moments, his breathing had slowed to a content rhythm and Quiet realized he had fallen asleep. She continued with her routine for the rest of the time being. When he suddenly thrashed against her or his breathing picked up in his sleep, she'd only hold him closer and hum louder, soothing him in his slumber. 

If this was what he needed to help him get past this, Quiet was willing to do it. 

She was willing to do anything for the man in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed some more fluffy and pure VQuiet!  
> [My MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
